The present invention relates, in general, to hair engaging devices, and in particular to, a new and useful device for anchoring an ornamental or other piece such as a jewel, for example, into hair, for display or for other reasons.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,129 discloses a wiglet attaching device comprising a collar which is fitted around a matted nest of hair and is held in place on the head by combs having teeth which are inserted into holes in the collar. The wig is, in turn, secured to the collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,960 discloses a permanent wave device comprising two C-shaped plates having a plurality of teeth at a curved inner edge. The plates are movably connected to each other by a rivet; and a pin member engages each clamp for clamping hair strands between the teeth of the clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,445,071 discloses a hair dressing ring comprising two pairs of comb teeth positioned opposite each other. The ring has a tongue at its outer circumference for opening and closing the ring. Upon gathering a crop of hair, the ring is inserted around the crop and locked by the tongue mechanism such that the teeth interlock with each other securing the hair therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,159,709 discloses a hair clasp which utilizes oppositely positioned teeth at its inner circumference and a pair of C-shaped hooks to latch and unlatch the clasp around a gathering of hair.
Presently, there is no known device for firmly and securely anchoring a piece, such as an ornamental display piece, to the hair, in an efficient manner, while at the same time allowing the ornamental piece to be easily removed.